


O the Ground is Spinning Slowly

by AutumnMelon



Series: Wow, another Tommy-centric fic :0 [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Origin SMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Drugs, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fragrance Man is tagged as Jschlatt, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hopeful Ending, Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Origin Smp - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnMelon/pseuds/AutumnMelon
Summary: Fragrance Man decides to show off some of his scents, but unbeknownst to the others, they're actually made for specific hybrids. Tommy just so happens to be one the unlucky one to get affected.Title from 'Aglow' by The Rare Occasions.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Wow, another Tommy-centric fic :0 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 270
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	O the Ground is Spinning Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two posts so close together?!?! What!
> 
> Yeah, don't expect it much, I procrastinate a lot. :[
> 
> Warning: non-consensual drug use

“The sand isn’t workin’ for me.”

Tommy frowned at Fragrance Man, who frowned in return before turning to get his sand back. Wilbur was playing with the jar of sand, eating it and swishing it around like it was water. Since, he didn’t have a sense of smell (nor taste), being a ghost and all. Tommy didn't really understand it.

The sand didn’t make him feel anything. It just smelled like... gritty rocks. The plank of wood didn’t either, it just smelled like new floorboards. Along with the bricks too, they were only plain old bricks. But they others seemed to like them, so why didn’t he?

His wings puffed up angerly, but no one noticed, since his wings were so small. Tommy hated his wings, he couldn’t fly, only glide. But he did not dwell on it as he watched the enderman hybrid, Ranboo, smile at the sand—who smiles at sand? —before handing it back off to Fragrance Man with a nod.

Fragrance Man put his jar away and transmitted another object from his inventory. It was clear; smooth, calculated edges that made a square. “This is my glass.” He spoke, holding it up.

“You said the sand wasn’t doin’ too much for ya’?” Mr. Fragrance gestured towards Tommy with the glass in his hands, his voice loud and scratchy. “Yeah, not doing too much for me lungs, ey?” Tommy replied, nodding. He ignored the feeling of eyes on his back—it was probably Niki, the fish-person was in the small aquarium build for her by Wilbur.

The human hummed, “Well, this-this ones sure to do a number on ya.” He laughed before putting it on the makeshift table in the center of the room. It was just a pleasure plate on a fence.

Tommy walked up before everyone else, picked it up and sniffed it. It was actually... good? It made his head feel fuzzy, and he like he never wanted to smell anything again. His wings fluttered and he silently cursed at them.

He jokingly did the deep, glitchy voice he does and gave a dramatic sniff, hoping to get the others to laugh. Which they did. Laughter filled the room and Tommy put off his voice, laughing a bit as well.

The man in a cross robe chuckled, “Ya’ like that one, kid?”

Tommy glared at the man, “’M not a kid,” He said before placing the glass down, “I did l’ke it though.”

Why the fuck was he slurring his words?

His head did feel funny, and the back of his eyeballs burned, but that didn’t excuse the fact that he did. No one else seemed to notice though, which was good. He shook his hands and he jumped back slightly.

Wilbur shook his head and backed away, “I don’t wanna touch that one.” He turned invisible for a second before turning back.

“That’s okay,” The human nodded, and Tommy couldn’t help but rapidly nod, maybe in agreement or for his own brain's entertainment, he didn’t know. But he regretted in instantly, as his head started throbbing and he winced. Wilbur and Fragrance looked at him in confusion before turning their attention to the other two.

Ranboo pushed Phil by his shoulder, making him tumble and spread out his wings—lucky bastard—for balance. “C’mon, Phil! Smell it,” The man only inched towards it.

Phil’s hesitance was slowly pissing Fragrance Man off, he hadn’t been willing to smell anything, except for the brick really. “Smell my glass.” He deadpanned; his eyes trained onto Phil. Tommy couldn’t admit, but he knew why Phil was looking anywhere but the glass. He’s practically a bird, he can’t see glass very well.

They said something else before fragrance Man started chasing Phil out the door, but Tommy didn’t pay attention. Or rather, could not. He didn’t think he had ADHD, but the ringing in his ears and the footstep were so loud, he couldn’t focus on anything people were saying. People had told him this is what it was like before, but he didn’t quite understand it. Now he does though.

A few taps on glass behind him were not heard by him, but instead Wilbur, who walked over to Niki. Tommy only noticed because he saw the strange phantom brighten up at his friend in water. The blonde tried to turn his attention to the rest of the room, thankful succeeding in hearing what was said.

Ranboo was at the doorway laughing, “Smell it phil,” He turned back to gesture to Tommy, “See, Tommy did and he’s fine.” At that, Ranboo smiled nervously, and Tommy realized that his own body is shaking. Not violently, but more like, intensely.

For Tommy, the world seemed to be made of shapes, colourful ones too. Or maybe it was just his vision. _Is the floor moving?_ It made him feel sick to look at it. He stumbled over to the other side of the room to look out the window, not caring how he tripped over his own feet.

He gripped the counter with his shaky hands and leaned over, looking out the translucent material. I thought the sky was blue, not pink and green? He wondered as the sky turned into purple and aqua next.

Brought back from his thoughts, he distantly heard Fragrance Man yelling, “Smell my fucking glass, Philza!”And he walked—less than stumbled—his way back to his little corner, near the fish woman. He did so rather quickly, in fact. His mind screamed: I am speed! And he smirked to himself. He was always rather speedy.

His mind wasn’t his own and his body moved itself, the more time that past. Jumping and shaking and trying to look all the different colours he now saw. He felt giddy and brainless, and _maybe he shouldn’t have done anything..._

He didn’t know, all he did know was that he was having some fun.

Turning to look at his jukebox, Tommy put his hands on the precious music player. It was just a wooden box, but gosh was if amazing under his touch. The details carved into it, the diles that controlled the volume. His fingertips ran across them and it felt like a once-in-a-lifetime-thing. It felt so different. It quietly played Chirp, one of Tommy’s favourites.

Phil walking toward the glass caught his eye—he couldn’t focus on anything, could he? Fragrance was holding it up to him with expectance in his eyes.

The glass looked almost memorizing, the light reflecting off it in so many ways that made Tommy want to both stare at it for hours or puke... To say the least, he chose the former.

Pink, red, green, purple, blue, yellow—damn, glass, make up your mind! It was like an indecisive perfectionist. Colour after colour, it changed and changed and changed and changed and—

“Tommy?”

He groaned, his head against the hard wooden floor not helping with his migraine. Wait, the floor?

The phantom, Wilbur, sat on his knees next to him, “Tommy, can you hear me?” His voice echoed around in his head before he finally nodded. Wilbur made a noise of understanding, and pulled him into a sitting position—Tommy didn’t even notice he was holding him. The ghost was able to make himself solid, it was weird, but nice since it gave something that Tommy could feel too.

Wilbur’s yellow sweater was _amazingly_ soft. Like, something he’d never felt before. Tommy gripped the fabric as he sat, heavily leaning on Wil, and felt it with his hands. He couldn’t help but lean his cheek on the others shoulder, loving the feeling.

“Are you okay?” Wilbur asked and Tommy responded by saying, “Of course I am, I’m Tommyinnit, bitch.” But even he knew it came out more like mumbles than words. His head hurt too much to care though.

_What was that glass?_

Were his last thoughts as his eyes closed by themselves. He was too tired to think, and it was too warm to not relax.

He fell asleep, slumped against Wilbur.

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend who helped me with the idea for this one! <3


End file.
